


Everything Ends

by KathWritesThings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWritesThings/pseuds/KathWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to end this way. How could this happen? How could he let this happen?</p>
<p>2014 one shot, Destiel but mainly just angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start by apologising for the content of this fanfic.  
> I wrote this a few nights ago when I was in a bad mood, and I finally got around to typing it up! I hope you enjoy it- (although enjoy may not be the correct word) and if you like it please remember to leave kudos/comments as they are always much appreciated!

Everything ends.

            Right?

            Nothing lasts forever. Everything has it’s time. Death is inevitable…right?

            After so long of dancing on the outskirts of death; teasing, taunting and always just so narrowly escaping from his outstretched hand… this wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. It shouldn’t’ve ended this way.

            But it did.

            And for what cause? Nothing had changed.

            The Devil was still wearing his little brother as a meatsuit, the world was still turning to shit and the possibilities of stopping it were still ever shrinking in the distance.

            Except that everything had changed because now Castiel’s cold, lifeless body was lying on the table infront of him and there was no way no undo it. No crossroads deals, no copouts, no magic fixit buttons. Not this time.

            There wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it except burn the body.

            It wasn’t like he was a stranger to burning his friends…his family. It seemed like everyone he’d ever cared about ended up as a pile of ash. But dammit, he’d never thought that he’d have to burn Cas.

            He’d never get to see his face again, or hear him speak. They’d never be able to celebrate stopping this damn apocalypse and now Dean didn’t even know if he could.

            Everything just seemed so hopeless.

            Cas was all he’d had left. Everyone else was dead and gone, or fucking possessed, or didn’t even remember that Dean Winchester had ever existed.

            And now even Cas’ light had flickered out.

            He knew what Sam would say, if he were here. He’d be devastated but comforting, and Dean would insist that he was fine even though he was heartbroken inside. He’d say that he had been through the same thing, when Jessica died, and that he understood how Dean felt, and Dean wouldn’t even bother denying it because what would even be the point anymore? And he would say that they could still win this thing and that hope wasn’t lost and maybe Dean would believe him because in the gigantic pile of crap that was the universe, at least he still had his baby brother.

            But he didn’t.

            Sam wasn’t here and it wasn’t okay and the sound of Cas calling “Dean-!” and the sight of his soul being burned out of his “pitiful human body” by Satan-as-Sam wouldn’t stop replaying over and over inside Dean’s head until he was sure that it would drive him to the brink of insanity.

            And then he got pissed off. He got really fucking angry. How fucking dare this stupid angel- Devil or not- ruin his entire freaking life? Why did it have to be him?

            Dean had asked that question so many times in his life, but never had he wanted to know the answer so badly.

            He was stranded alone, in charge of stopping the Devil himself. Why wouldn’t he have lived a nice life where the Devil didn’t give a crap about him or his brother? Where the person he fell in love with wasn’t some angel-turned-human who he’d never really had a chance at a normal life with? Where the people he loved were _still alive?!_

            And exactly what kind of future did he have now?

            To go down fighting, he supposed.

            Do it for Mom, Dad, Adam, Kevin, Bobby… all the people who he couldn’t save. Do it for Cas.

            For Sammy: to save Sammy. He was still in there somewhere.

            It wasn’t _all_ over. Not yet.


End file.
